Ryou's Year of the Spider
by PsychoSisters
Summary: Ryou has had some tough times to deal with. He's always had someone to help him though, and I don't mean Yuugi. Full summary inside.
1. Forward

Alright, since I've been sucha bad authoress, here's something to tide you over while I work on the other fics. Please don't be a horrible flamer because that is so immature. Tis a song-fic to the songs on Cold's CD, "Year of the Spider". Awesome CD. Go get it. Now.  
Enjoy.

_LAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAdiDAAAAaaa_

_ Ryou has lost his mother, his little sister, and practically his father because of his job. Ryou has a cruel yami that acts and treats Ryou as if he's nothing, and ever since Battle City, his been feeling as if Yuugi-tachi wants nothing to do with him just because he can't help with Yami Yuugi's past. But despite all this, he still h as had one person that has helped him through it…_

Ryou tapped his pencil as he thought about what else he should write in his letter to someone he had met long ago, in Egypt, when on one of they very few times that he had gone with his father on a trip. He reread over what he had written thus far, and found himself some-what stuck. He frowned, because he wanted to say something else, but couldn't find the words to do so. He wanted to tell his friend about the latest thing concerning his yami, for he trusted his friend and they tried to give Ryou the best advice whenever it came to Bakura.

Ryou decided to just shrug it off and to just sign it and send it to his friend:

_ I wish I could see you again, Bon Bon. I miss you greatly._

_ Love, Ryou._

He smiled as he folded up the letter, put it in an envelope, put the addresses on it, and finished by putting a stamp on it. He would mail it the next day. He got up, yawned and stretched, changed into his p.j.'s and climbed into bed, thinking about his friend he called 'Bon Bon'. That was just a nickname Ryou came up with one day when they were carrying on. His friend, who was very silly and had a great sense of humour, liked it, and decided that that's what they wanted to be called from now on.

Ryou turned and lied on his back, and opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about some of the other things he and Bon Bon had done…

There. I know…it's kinda boring, but the next part is very long..so I thought it deserved a chapter all on its own…and dun worry; lyrics'll come soon. Deal with it till then. Later duckies.


	2. Don't Belong

Okay, here's the second chapter. It's quite long. So be prepared. Enjoy.

_ His mind flashed back to when they first met, back when they were both six years old, and Ryou's father, Toya Bakura, had taken the whole family to __Egypt__ as a holiday._

**_-My mind takes you to where you need to be,_**

**_Cure for your heartbreak,_**

**_To take away the pain…-_**

_During this time, Ryou's sister was alive, along with his mother. His sister, Amane, was three years old, and was as cute as can be, not to mention energetic! Ryou had a hard time keeping up with her. But it turned out she was just a little too fast for Ryou, for as soon as they had gotten back to their hotel after a day of sight-seeing, Amane ran off into the big lobby, and hid somewhere. Well, Ryou and their parents didn't really see where she went. The first to notice was Ryou, and he began to search _everywhere _for Amane. His parents immediately went to the front desk. Ryou looked in baskets, behind pillars, under chairs and benches, even under some ladies' dress, but still couldn't find Amane. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, and spun around. He was face to face with a pair of the deepest green eyes he had ever seen. He took a step back, and found that they belonged to a little girl who seemed to be the same age as him. She had dark brick-red hair with certain locks as white as his hair; tanned skin, indicating she was an Egyptian, and had a white tank top with dark cut-off jean shorts, and her hair was pulled up in a ribbon matching her shorts, and simple stud earrings were found on her earlobes. She took a step sideways, _revealing Amane.

_"Is she related to you, boy?" asked the little girl in Arabic. _

_Amane giggled as Ryou blushed for he understood her. He nodded. _

_"I thought so. She looks a lot like you. She was hiding in the dining room over there," the girl said, pointing to a basket in the dining room that was the room on the right, filled with tables full of people eating dinner. _

_Amane giggled again and even hugged Ryou around the middle. Ryou watched as the little girl waved and went back into the dining room. Ryou took the still giggling Amane to their frantic parents, who immediately calmed down as soon as they saw the giggling toddler safe and sound with Ryou. As the Bakuras were checking Amane all over, Ryou turned his attention back to the dining room, and, after searching a little, found the little girl who found Amane. Ryou turned back to his mom and tugged on her shirt.  
"Mum, that little girl found Amane," said Ryou, pointing to the little girl with long, red and white hair. _

_She was sitting with a woman who had porcelain white skin, long red hair, and green eyes, and a man who had black hair and tan skin with dark violet eyes. They were eating and having a good time. Ami Bakura nodded at the people when she too saw the little girl and her parents. Once Toya had scooped up the yawning toddler, they all went up to their room, with Ryou still looking back at the little girl. She caught his eyes and waved again at him, smiling. Ryou blushed and quickly turned away._

**_-I could describe each mistake for you_**

**_tattoo_****_ it on my tainted heart,_**

**_but_****_ I won't ever tell the world,_**

**_that_****_ I don't belong,_**

**_please_****_ don't ever tell the world_**

**_that_****_ I don't belong…-_**

****

Ryou chuckled and turned over to stare at his bedside table that had a lamp and a few pictures on it, including some of Bon Bon. He smiled at it as he thought of the day after the hide-and-seek incident…

_The next day, the Bakuras just decided to rest a little bit and stayed at the hotel for most of the day. They were at the pool for most of the day, and Ryou was with Amane in the kiddy pool when it happened again: Amane had disappeared _again. _Ryou stared to look everywhere for her, and he soon found her. She was talking to the same little girl from the previous day. Ryou quickly went over to his sister and the little girl. When he got there he was out of breath and his sister looked at him and giggled once more.  
"Wyou!" she said and hugged him, which practically made him fall over._

_The other little girl giggled as Ryou regained his balance. _

_"Um, I'm sorry that my sister keeps bother you, she's a little too friendly with people…um…" Ryou said looking at the girl._

_She smiled and said, "Name's Jariana Treeha. And I like your little sister, she's cute."_

_Amane giggled at the comment and tugged on Ryou's swimming trunks, "Wyou, come pway wif us!"__  
Ryou took a look at the girls' beaming face, his sister's pleading face, then looked at his parents. They caught his eye and he waved at them and gestured towards the little girl who waved towards the Bakuras, who smiled back and nodded. Ryou smiled and he and Jari, along with Amane of course, played until it was time for them to go. Ryou learned that Jari's father also was an archeologist that was even in the same tame with _his _father. He found that that was really cool._

**_-Whoa, that I don't belong,_**

**_can_****_ you still feel me,_**

**_or_****_ did I slip away?_**

**_A sick man_**

**_A monster broken still today,_**

**_I can't explain what happens to me,_**

**_Caught in the game I always start…-_**

****

****

Ryou picked up a picture of him and 'Bon Bon'. They were smiling and Jari had an arm around one of Ryou's shoulder, and was leaning her head on the other. Ryou had an arm around her waist, the other on her hand that was on his shoulder, and had his head on hers…and Amane's hand making a peace sign had somehow made itself into the picture. Ryou smiled at it and traced Jari's face with one of his fingers.

**_-I could describe each mistake for you_**

**_tattoo_****_ it on my tainted heart,_**

**_I won't ever change my ways,_**

**_And I can't be strong,_**

**_Whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa,_**

**_That I don't belong…-_**

****

****

This photo had been taken several years ago, when he and Jari were both thirteen years old, and Amane was ten. That was a few months before Amane and Ami Bakura died…

**_-And it's my own shame I can't break away,_**

**_well_****_ I won't ever change my ways,_**

**_and_****_ I can't be strong,_**

**_please_****_ don't ever tell the world,_**

**_that_****_ I don't belong,_**

**_whoa_****_, oh whoa, oh whoa,_**

**_that_****_ I don't belong.-_**

****

Yes, I chose "Don't Belong" for some reason for this chapter…I think it was because of the beginning of the song that really set me off….and I guess the rest of it flows. If you don't think so, well don't worry: there are plenty of more song for me to choose from from Year of the Spider. I don't wanna use some of the more depressing songs just yet…we haven't gotten that far…  
Rabbit:…you angsty little thing you….  
PCU: ee just review…


	3. Black Sunday

Bwaaa….yes…yes I am a horrible authoress…deal with it.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

**_-Falling…-_**

****

****

Ryou pushed that out of his mind as he rolled over on his back, remembering more of the little 'adventures' he and Bon Bon had had. He closed his eyes in an effort to go to sleep. He couldn't help but think about the memory of his mother's and sister's funeral…

**_-I can't breathe at all,_**

**_and_****_ it hurts to think,_**

**_that_****_ time could heal my wounds…-_**

****

_ Ryou was standing at his sister's and his mother's graves, just staring at them. He wasn't crying. He wasn't smiling either. Just staring, and thinking. The ceremony was almost an hour ago, and only a few people were still around, but only Ryou was at the graves. His father couldn't stand to look at them, so he therefore went over to the nearby bench, and was still there, silently grieving._

**_-Feeling I've been betrayed,_**

**_black_****_ Sunday,_**

**_still_****_ burns you in my thoughts…-_**

_ Ryou was still thinking, so he didn't notice when Jari walked up beside him. She looked over at him; his face was set and looked very serious, and his eyes were glazed over. Jari put her arms around his shoulders, causing him to jump a little and glance at her.  
"Ryou…you can't stay here all day." she said softly._

_Ryou went back to staring at the gravestones.   
"I know," he replied in a monotone voice.  
Jari frowned at him and leaned on his right shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, and nuzzled his shoulder.  
"Ryou…come on. You've been standing here for nearly an hour, let's go over to your dad. He'll need some—"  
"I should've been there." he said all of a sudden.  
Jari snapped her head back and looked at Ryou with wide eyes and her mouth was slightly open.  
"No," she said, forcing him to turn towards her. "No, don't you _dare_ start to blame yourself."  
Ryou was crying now, and Jari pulled Ryou back into a tight hug. Ryou wrapped his arms around her and started to sob into her shoulder.  
"Let it all out, koi…" Jari said softly in his ear._

**_-I can't sleep at all,_**

**_now_****_ you've gone away,_**

**_I can't fake this anymore,_**

**_Guess I could blame it all,_**

**_On God's game,_**

**_Or explain what my life's for…-_**

****

_ They stayed that way until Ryou suddenly pulled away and looked at Jari.  
"Will you stay here in __Japan__ with me?" At Jari's thoughtful look, he added, "Please?"  
Jari smiled at him and said, "I'll stay as long as you want me to"  
And for the first time in days, Ryou smiled. "Thank you." he said. _

_"Come on, we should try and get your dad away from here or something…" Jari said, and took Ryou's hand. As she was taking Ryou towards Toya Bakura (whom was still on the bench surrounded by Mr. and Mrs. Treeha), Ryou took one last look at the gravestones, and shed a tear for each one. He quickly wiped them away as they neared Mr. Bakura, whom was getting much condolence from Jari's parents._

**_-Caught in a winter's rain,_**

**_I can't remember what you said,_**

**_Take away my fear,_**

**_Please hold onto me I'm,_**

**_Falling,_**

**_Falling…-_**

****

Bakura sensed sadness in his hikari while he was in his soul room, and decided to investigate since he had nothing else to do. Bakura moseyed on over to his hikari's soul room door, and opened it softly. He peeked in and saw that it had been turned nearly black.

'What was Ryou thinking of?' Bakura thought.  
He saw quite a few pictures of a girl with long red and white hair and tan skin. What was her name again? Oh, right. Jariana Treeha. Of course. How could Bakura have forgotten _her_? That stupid Egyptian always hung around Ryou when he was younger. Bakura really didn't like her that much. Especially when…

Bakura didn't want to think of the young-departed girl that was Ryou's little sister. Oh Ra, but _after_ 'Bakura's little angel' had passed away, that stupid Jari girl wouldn't leave Ryou alone…

**_-I would trade it all,_**

**_for_****_ another day,_**

**_just_****_ to feel you and your warmth,_**

**_but_****_ even pictures fade,_**

**_black_****_ Sunday,_**

**_still_****_ burns you in my thoughts…-_**

****

_ It was a few weeks after the funeral, and Jari was doing everything she could to help Ryou and Mr. Bakura to cope with the loss. Not to mention the friends of Ami and Amane Bakura. Jari tried to help them as well, her parents were helping too of course._

_ Jari was dead tired. She was lying in the guest room, on the bed, just trying to relax. She was staring at the ceiling, just…thinking. She then felt sleepiness come to her, and started to close her eyes…until she felt the need to throw a pillow at the door. Jari opened her eyes and lifted her head to the door, finding Ryou leaning on the door panel and watching her. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he gave her a quick smile, a fake one, and walked over to her. Jari pushed herself up and was halfway sitting up. Ryou sat on the edge of her bed, then leaned over and hugged her. Jari immediately wrapped her arms around him, and played with his hair. Ryou nuzzled his head on her shoulder, and exhaled deeply.  
"What d'you want, sweetheart?" Jari asked softly.  
Ryou didn't answer. Jari frowned and kept on stroking Ryou's hair. There was silence for a few minutes, until Jari said, "You're squishing mee…"  
Ryou snorted and pulled back. Jari took in a deep breath, "Thanks."  
Ryou nodded, not looking at her. Jari frowned again, and touched his hand looking at him with a worried expression upon her face. Slowly, Ryou looked at Jari, on the verge of tears. Jari bit her lip as she sat up all the way and squeezed his hand. Ryou started to cry again, desperately wiping the tears away. Jari scooted over towards him with some tissues.  
"Th-this is silly of me," Ryou said, putting on another fake smile.  
Jari put her hands on his face, "No, it's not silly. You shouldn't even think that." she said as she wiped his tears with her thumbs.  
Ryou yanked his head away and practically knocked Jari over as he hugged her, burying his face in her shoulder again. Jari was taken by surprise a little bit, but quickly wrapped her arms around him. _

_ Ryou raised his head to rest on Jari's shoulder.  
"Please don't leave me," he said softly.  
"I really wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. Why d'you say that?" she replied._

**_-I can't see at all,_**

**_did_****_ you fly away?_**

**_Did the stars shine bright for you?_**

**_Guess I could blame it all_**

**_On God's game,_**

**_It was faith that carried you…-_**

****

_ Ryou nuzzled her neck a little. "Because…I don't want to lose another sister," he nearly whispered.  
Jari was a little taken back by this, but to make her blush even more, Ryou went on._

_"Sometimes…you seem more then just a sister to me, Jariana…"  
_(Bakura nearly threw up at this point…)  
_Jari didn't know what to say, so she just continued to hold him until they both fell asleep. Mr. Toya Bakura leaned against the door panel and smiled at the two. _

Bakura just rolled his eyes and shook his head at how _mushy_ his hikari could be. He walked around Ryou's soul room some more, tracing his fingertips on some things like pictures depicting memories, little things hung on the walls of the room, and some other odds and ends here an' there. He stopped at the part of the wall where there were portraits of people. The bigger the portrait, the bigger an importance they were to Ryou. Bakura really never paid any attention to these before. He looked at the first four; Ryou's mom an dad, then Amane, and then Jari. That didn't surprise him much. He looked further down the line: next came Jari's parents and her two siblings, some of Ryou's other relatives, Yuugi-tachi (even Kaiba and Mokuba) the stupid pharaoh being included in there, some of his other friends that Bakura had totally forgotten about, the Ishtars, and Bakura himself. Bakura stopped at his own portrait.

'I'm important to him?' he thought.  
"Well of course you are," Ryou said.  
Bakura spun around to face his hikari.

**_-Caught in a winter's rain,_**

**_I can't remember what you said,_**

**_Take away my fear,_**

**_Please hold onto me I'm_**

**_Falling,_**

**_Falling…-_**

****

Ryou cocked his head, "What're you doing here anyway?"  
Bakura shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, not looking at Ryou.  
"Why didn't you think you were important to me?" Ryou asked softly.

Bakura still didn't look at him. Instead he mumbled something inaudible and shrugged again. Ryou just crossed his arms and smiled at Bakura. Bakura looked at his portrait out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't really big, nor was it really small. Just normal-sized. He studied it more. The portrait of him was a fairly nice one. He wasn't grinning like a maniac, nor was he snarling. Just a small smile on his face, more like a smirk if you will. Bakura went back to staring at the floor. When did he _ever_ smile in front of Ryou? His eyes narrowed as he pondered this. Ryou laughed softly.  
Bakura's head snapped up. "What!" he said with a scowl.  
"Nothing," Ryou replied with a smile.  
"Whatever," Bakura grumbled.  
"Mind if I get some sleep?" Ryou said.  
Bakura shrugged again and mumbled something while walking to the door of the soul room.

**_-You always take away,_**

**_Take away,_**

**_Take away,_**

**_Caught in a winter's rain,_**

**_I can't remember what you said,_**

**_Take away my fear,_**

**_Please hold onto me _**

**_I'm falling…-_**

****

"Good-night, Bakura." Ryou said, smiling. Bakura mumbled something else as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Ryou just smiled and shook his head.

**_-I'm falling down,_**

**_fall_****_…-_**

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Yep, tis "Black Sunday". Thought it was quite appropriate for the funeral an' such.  
Rabbit: T-T  
PCU: e.e..review mortals…or else Bakura'll come to YOUR soul room :D..


	4. Cure My Tragedy A Letter to God

Here's the last chapter for the time being. Gotta finish this …

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

**_-Remember all the times that we used to play?_**

**_You were lost and I would save you,_**

**_I don't think these feelings will ever fade,_**

**_You were born a part of me…-_**

A few days passed since Ryou wrote the letter, and soon it was the anniversary of Amane and Ami Bakura's deaths. Yuugi-tachi went along with Ryou to pay their respects and offer a prayer.

Yuugi, Jounounchi, Anzu, Honda, and Shizuka all followed Ryou through Domino Cemetery to the graves. He finally stopped at two graves, both marble and having angels on them, a sakura tree not too far off on the side.  
"This is them," Ryou said.  
He then placed a red rose on each and offered a prayer. Then Yuugi placed a bouquet of violets on Mrs. Bakura's grave, and gave a prayer. Ryou had said that violets had been one of his mother's favourite flowers. Next was Anzu, whom placed two nadeshiko flowers on each grave. Then were Shizuka, then Jou and finally Honda, who placed more violets and white roses. They all offered short prayers, too.

****

**_-I was never good at hiding anything,_**

**_My thoughts break me,_**

**_Do you understand what you mean to me?_**

**_You are my faith…-_**

Ryou watched them solemnly, his eyes glazed over. None of them said anything. But they all snapped out of their trances when they heard somebody click their tongue.  
"Dear Ryou, are you just gonna stare at them all day?"  
Ryou's head shot up, and he stared at…Jariana Treeha. She gave him a Cheshire cat grin, and walked over to the graves with two roses. She held them up and tapped Ryou on the nose with them, saying something in a different language other than Japanese. Ryou touched his nose and blushed a little, smiling sheepishly. The others gave him a bit of a quizzical look, and he pretended not to notice. They watched Jari place a red rose on Ami's grave, and a white one on Amane's. She got on her knees and offered a prayer…then was nearly knocked over when something with black and silver hair came tackling into her.  
"Ack! HOPIE!" Jari yelped as she held up a giggling little girl with white skin and black hair streaked with silver.  
Jari rolled her eyes as she stood up and dropped Hopie to the ground. She faced Yuugi-tachi, and bowed.  
"My name is Treeha Jariana, and this is my little sister, Angelina-Hope." she said motioning to the little girl who smiled and gave a short bow.  
"Yeah, but you can call me Hopie." she said smiling more and putting her arms behind her head.  
"Psycho chibii. Glad Amane was never like this," she said towards Ryou.  
He snorted and nodded.  
"You knew Ryou's little sister?" Anzu asked, as Hopie came and ran (and practically tackled) up to Ryou, whom picked up the little 'psycho chibii'.  
Jari nodded, "Yep. 'Tis how Ryou and I met."  
Ryou smiled at her while Hopie started messing with his hair (he has lovely hair, yis?).  
"Um, excuse me, but uh…you don't look or sound Japanese, not to sound rude or anything," Yuugi said. "But why is your name Japanese?"  
To his surprise, Jari laughed. "Oh, I get that all the time, Yuugi, you're not being rude. But yeah, you're right; I'm not _entirely_ Japanese, only half. I was born and raised in Egypt, that's why I don't look or sound it." Then she added with a sweatdrop, "My parents are a bit odd…"

A stifled laugh came from Ryou, and Honda jumped in front of Jari, and took her hand.  
"Well, you are truly beautiful, and I'm only talking about your Egyptian half."  
Yuugi-tachi just groaned at how _lame_ Honda could be. Jari just giggled, "My, my, aren't we Prince Charming?"  
Everyone but Ryou gave her a shocked expression.  
"…really?" said Honda.  
Jari winked at him, making Honda fall to the ground with little hearts in his eyes. Jou gently kicked his friend in the arm.  
"Hey Honda…you okay?" He even waved a hand in front of the love-struck boy. Ryou just shook his head. Jari then turned to Ryou and said something to him in the same language she spoke before.

**_-Won't you cure my tragedy?_**

**_Won't you cure my tragedy?_**

**_Don't take her smile away from me,_**

**_She's broken and I'm far away,_**

**_Won't you cure my tragedy_**

**_If you make the world a stage for me,_**

**_Then I hope that you can hear me scream,_**

**_Cure my tragedy…-_**

****

****

Ryou narrowed his brow at her and said her name in a warning tone. She pouted then stuck out her tongue.  
"Aw, you never let me have any fun," she said, then bent down and snapped her fingers in front of Honda's face. He immediately shot up and took her hands again. (When he sat up, Jou practically jumped into Yuugi's arms.)  
"So, when would you like to go out? Thursday, or Friday? Whichever works for you," he said, quite quickly I might add.

Jari blinked and said, "Um… I'm already taken, sorry."  
Honda's face immediately fell…you could almost hear it hit the floor. There was silence for a few seconds, and somewhere in the distance, a dog barked.  
"Already…taken..?"  
Jari nodded slowly, "I'm sorry if I lead you on or…" she was cut short of her apology when she had noticed that Honda had somehow gotten under the sakura tree that was five feet away from them. Jari blinked once, then twice. She slowly turned towards the others, raising a finger to point at Honda.  
"How did he…?"

Yuugi-tachi just sweatdropped. "He's strange like that," Shizuka said.  
Jari blinked again. "Oh."  
"Um, Jari," Ryou said, making Jari come out of her trance.  
"Yes?" "What do you mean 'already taken'?" Ryou said with a raised eyebrow.  
A faint pink formed on her tan cheeks. "I'll tell you later…" she mumbled.  
"Oh alright," was all he said. Then he started to walk away, still holding Hopie (whom was still playing with his lovely locks), and motioned for the others to follow him. Yuugi, Anzu, Jou and Shizuka all looked at Jari. Jari just shrugged her shoulders in an 'I don't know!' manner. They followed Ryou and Hopie out of the cemetery (Jou dragging Honda nearly all the way…until Honda's head hit a gravestone, then he decided to chase Jou out of the cemetery).

**_-When I sit and think of the days we shared,_**

**_and_****_ the nights you covered for me,_**

**_every_****_ little thing that I ever did,_**

**_you_****_ would stand by me…-_**

****

****

They walked to a nearby burger restaurant, and Jari talked with the others and got to know them better. Ever since Ryou told her about them in his letters, she had been wanting to meet them since. Yuugi-tachi found out that Jari and Hopie were related to Mai, and they all talked about Duel Monsters (something Jari was still learning how to play it turned out), Battle City, and how stuck up Seto Kaiba can be sometimes. At that point in the conversation, Jou enthusiastically gave his opinions about Kaiba, which made Jari have to bury her head in her arms in order to keep from snorting. Yuugi watched Ryou's expression change from what it was in the cemetery to what it was now: happy.  
Yuugi smiled. Ever since he and Jari started to talk about the 'good ol' times', Ryou's mood had improved.

'I'm glad,' Yuugi thought.

'Why is that, aibou?' Yami said through Yuugi's conscious.

He watched Ryou nearly fall over from laughing at a remark Jari had said about Kaiba, that had her and Jou get in a name-calling fight.

'I'm glad because back at the cemetery, I don't think I've ever seen Ryou so sad… Jari has really lifted his spirits.' Yuugi answered to Yami. The former Pharaoh mentally smiled at Yuugi.

'Yes, it would seem so…'

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at Yami's expression, but decided not to go any further with it.

**_-Every time you cried it would take my wind,_**

**_my_****_ heart would break,_**

**_if_****_ I could be strong like you were for me,_**

**_you_****_ are my faith,_**

**_won't_****_ you cure my tragedy?_**

**_Won't you cure my tragedy?_**

**_Don't take her smile away from me,_**

**_She's broken and I'm far away,_**

**_If you make the world a stage for me,_**

**_Then I hope that you can hear me scream..-_**

****

Instead, Yuugi listened to Jari and Jou continue their name battle…Jari was winning.

**_-I can't take this anymore,_**

**_I can't feel this anymore,_**

**_Won't you take and give her pain to me,_**

**_Cause my whole life I've made mistakes,_**

**_Can you hear me scream?_**

**_Can you hear me scream?-_**

****

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

PCU: ta da. The song is "Cure My Tragedy (A Letter to God)". To me, this is definitely Ryou's song.  
Rabbit: Review and she'll write faster…


End file.
